A Hunters Obsession
by iceprincess263
Summary: Kendra is a strong and beautiful vampire hunter. What happens when she meets Viktor? A vampire she is sent to kill.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: I got this crazy idea in my head while I was on vacation to Ocean City and I just had to write it. I hope you enjoy!**

**Prologue:**

I continue to chase my victim through the dark streets of London. Pushing myself to go faster, I was determind to catch this fiend of the night. With my steak in my hand, I advance forward. I plunge the steak deep into his heart. He let out a bloody scream. He dropped to his knees and slowly faded into dust. Any other teenage girl would be discusted by what I have just done. But I'm not your average teenage girl. I was born and raised a vampire hunter.

I reached down and grabbed the steak. I pulled a small towel out from my pocket and wiped off the blood. I put the steak back into its stealth and walked away from the dark alley. I make my way to a small field on the outside of the city to wait for my ride. I picked up my pace and pushed past the town folk and finally arrived to my destination. I quickly jumped in the helicopter. We flew off into the night.

My name is Kendra Markson. And this is my story.


	2. Chapter One

**Authors Note: I want to thank all of you thats taking time and reading my stories. It means a lot. Here is chapter one. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter One:**

I lay in a hammack watching the sunset along the beach. I watch the sky turn from blue to a variety of pinks and oranges. I watched the fishermen out on the pier hoping to catch something. I love coming here to wait or my next mission. This place was just simply beautiful. I curled up and watched the boats move across the water. I listened to the waves crash against the shorte I closed my eyes and tried to relax.

I felt my phone vibrate and I looked down to see who was calling. Time for my relaxing time to come to an end. "Hey Drew. What do you have for me?" Drew is the guy who everyone gets to talk to. He gives us orders from the one person that only Drew gets to talk to.

"I need you to take out a whole brotherhood. There's a total of twenty blood suckers. You know the drill. Take only what you can carry and I can't tell you the location of this mission. Any questions?" He made it sound like I haven't done this before.

"Actually, I do. Am I the only person going? And the reason for taking out this so called brotherhood?" He sighed. I can tell he was fustrated. He doesn't have a lot of patience. Typical male.

"All the others are out and busy with missions. You'll be the only one. The reason is the brotherhood is planning to massacre the whole city. They are a rowdy bunch and they show no mercy. Be careful, Kendra." With that he hung up. Like he cares if I die or not. I quickly went to my room and grabbed my gear.

I put my steaks in their proper stealths. One located on my back, one on the inside of both legs and one on my chest. I went to the closet. I grabbed a few dresses, a couple pairs of jeans, some tank tops, and a variety of shoes. I grabbed my silver cross necklace and my bottle of water. I want to be prepared for every vampire is different. Some are a lot harder to kill than others. Thinking about the situation, I decided it was best if I pick them out one at a time. Lure them in. There is no way I can take out all twenty by myself. More and more hunters get killed. Its getting harder to kill them.

I felt my phone vibrate once again. "Hey Drew." I know its time.

"The helicopter is on its way. Oh, and one more thing. He needs you to stay there for a month. He fears they are creating fledgings. We don't need any more of those blood suckers around." He hung up and I went up to the top of the building and waited. This changes everything. I had to keep at least one of them alive long enough to hear what they are planning. I heard the helicopter coming in. When he landed, I got in and put on the headphones.

Justin and I made small talk. Justin is an ex hunter. He was forced to stop when a vampire tore out a ligament in Justin's back. I can tell he misses all the fights and the adrenaline rushes. Hunting vampires gives you a high. When you leave for missions you never know if your going to return If you make a wrong move it can be your last. Rule number one; Don't get associated with your victim. If that happens you can hesitate to kill them and they will make the kill first. That rule tends to get us hunters in trouble.

We continued to make our way to destination unknown. I double checked myself to make sure I have everything I need. Once I found everything, I sat back and relaxed. I closed my eyes hoping to catch just a bit of sleep.

The rest of the ride passed in a blur. I awoke to the helicopter roughly landing. I grabbed my stuff and got out. I thanked Justin and headed the direction he told me to go. Staying on my guard, I finally made my way into a city. Out of all the places they could have sent me, they sent me here! I passed the sign that says welcome to Dublin, pushed past the pubs, and finally made it to my hotel. I checked in and got in the elevator.

Knowing I needed sleep for tonight, I did my night time routine and went to bed. I layed there and thought about my mission. Vampires usually enjoyed night clubs and bars. It will probably be easier to start off easy. The bars would be a good place to start. I got up, knowing with the sun beating on my face through the windows that I wouldn't get any sleep, and went to my duffle bag. I dug through all my clothes and settled with a simple mini skirt and a tank top. My flashier stuff will work better in my advantage in the night clubs. I'll need to stand out from the rest of the girls in the club.

I put my clothes neatly in the closet and looked at the clock. It was three in the afternoon. Even though I'm tired, I decided to check out the area. Knowing the area first is always a must. I put on a pair of flip flops and headed out the door. Walking down the streets, I make a mental note of where all the pubs are and how to get back to my hotel. I went on block after block. I kept an eye on the sun. When my feet began to protest, I started back to my room.

I walked in my room and ran a cold bath. While the water was running, i sat on my bed and turned on the news. The headline ws about some boring car accident on the thru-way. I clicked off the television and went into the bathroom. I rolled up my pant legs and stuck my feet in. I sat down on the edge of the tub and flipped through the news paper.

When my feet stopped pulsating, I got out and dried off. I went to my closet and took out my night clothes. I undressed and changed. I put all my steaks in their proper locations. I secured my cross necklace around my neck. I strapped on my shoes and said a few prayers. I glanced at the clock.

Its time.

**Authors note: I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter two will be up shortly. **


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: I apologize for my errors and typos. As well as my slow update. I came down with mono and have been sick. I've been more careful about my errors. Here is chapter two. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter two:**

I went out the front door of the hotel and walked towards downtown Dublin in hunt of my prey. I went from pub to pub, desperate and craving action. Finding nothing, I continued to check the pubs. Between the pubs, I would look at the pictures of my victims so no mistake would be made. If the wrong vampire is killed the whole operation would be in serious trouble. I can't mess up. Too many lives are on the line, even my own. Before I walked into the next pub, I checked to make sure my stakes are in the right places, and easy to get to. I walked in and pushed may way through the crowd and made my way to the bar and sat down.

The bar tender came up to me and asked if I would like a drink. I declined and turned my back to the bar to face the crowd. My eyes scanned the whole pub, remembering faces and what they are wearing. I watched the guys watching the girls in their attempt to decide which girl would be easier to take home. I watched the groups of girls enjoying their drinks, laughing, and gossiping about the latest headline in the local newspaper. I watched the bouncer carefully check ids of the incoming pubgoers and making sure no underage kid would come in, and those who tried getting sent off and going to the next pub in hope of getting successfully getting in.

I continued to watch the crowd carefully. After what seemed like hours and finding nothing, I get up and walk towards the entrance of the pub. I continued to search the place while walking towards the door. Before I reached the exit, a guy walked in. He was tall with his black hair slicked back. He had pale skin and memorizing grey eyes. I flipped open my phone and made it look like I was answering a text message. I scrolled through my pictures until I found him. The vampire in front of me was William Barkly. The newest member of the brotherhood and my first victim of the night. I checked myself and put a flirty smile on my face. I noticed he was staring at me and it was only a moment of time until he makes his way over.

Walking back towards the bar, I could feeling him behind me following me. I found a spot at the bar with two avalible seats, sat down, and called the bar tender over. I ordered a draft beer and slowly sipped it while I waited for him to finish making his way over. He sat down next to me and ordered two shots of whiskey and looked over at me. The bar tender sat down the shot glasses in front of him and he drank them like they were nothing, and paid for two more. Lucky for him, vampires can't get drunk but he will run out of money eventually. He downed one of the shots and slid the other one over to me and gestured for me to drink it. I put it in my mouth and chased it with my beer but never swallowed it. He turned to me and smiled. "I've never seen you in here before. You must be new to the area. How old are you anyways? Fifteen?" I threw my head back and laughed.

"Actually I'm seventeen. I'm in town for work. I'm an assisant to a big fashion designer in Ocean City. Maureen sent me over here to check out the latest fashion here in Dublin. I have to say, I'm disappointed. I was hoping that the fashion here would be better." He laughed and looked me over. Time to get started. "I'm Kendra by the way. And you would be?" He stood up from the stool.

"I'm William Barkly. But you can call me Bill if you would like. If you want I can show you around the city. Maybe you'll find some interesting fashion. Most places are open until sunrise. We have plenty of time." I nodded and jumped down from the stool. I could see the hunger in his deep grey eyes. I have him where I want him. The two of us pushed past the drunken crowd and went out into the dark cold streets. We passed dark alleyways after alleys. After what seemed like fourty blocks, we turned into a dark alley between a chinese restaraunt and a convinent store. He turned around and faced. He started to walk closer to me. My eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness. By the time my hands reached behind my back, I could see he had his fangs out and ready to kill.

I pulled out the two stakes from behind my back and crouched down and prepared myself to attack. He charged after me and I landed a stake in his right leg. He stopped briefly to pull the stake out and I grabbed another one from inside my thigh. he took off down the alley towards the dumpster and I took off after him staying focused on the kill. I launched another stake at him and it landed in his heart. He went down to the ground with a loud screech. I could smell the decay of his slowly dying body. He tried to get up from the ground by failed. I walked over to him and put the last stake swiftly into him and watched him slowly turn into dust. the stakes dropped to the ground and I picked them up and cleaned the blood off of them and put them in the right places.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and texted Drew to let him know that William Barkly was terminated. I flipped through my pictures and delete the picture of him and shoved the phone back in my pocket. I checked the time. It was two in the morning and I have time to catch and kill another vampire. The sun isn't going to rise for another four hours. I walked down the street to the next pub and showed the bouncer my id and walked into the crowded building. I walked past the drunk college students and the muscular bikers playing pool. I continued to walk around the room until a seat opened at the bar. As soon as one opened I quickly sat down and ordered another draft. I sat back and rested on the bar and watched everyone around me. I carefully checked the dark corners and the doorways. Finding nothing, I decided to call it quits for the night.

On the way back to the hotel, I passed couples on their way home from a night on the town and groups of drunk college students trying to get back to their dorms. I passed buisness people leaving early to make it to the office on time. I passed the doorman at the hotel and slowly made my way to the elevator and went to my room. I threw my bag on the floor and turned on the news. I put all my weapons away and walked into the bathroom to wash my face and change into my pajamas. When I was finished, I made sure the curtains where tightly closed and crawled into bed. When I got comfortable I started to pay attention to the news. It was talking about a group of teenagers who were found dead outside of the city. There is only one explination for this. I know who did this. I have to move quickly. I can't let anyone else die in the hands of the brotherhood. I have to kill at least two a night. In order to do that I have to get my rest and have no mercy.


End file.
